I Will Wait For You
by ConsumingloveDelena
Summary: Post 4x15; my shot on what I thought should happen (but won't) in 4x16. Based on promos and stills. As Elena is going off the rails and is enjoying a little too much her new life with her humanity off, will someone be able to give her the strenght to feel again ? Review and tell me if I should continue or end this story like this. (English is not my first language)


Hi everyone, my name is Louise and I'm french. This is my 2nd shot at writing a fanfiction. Please forgive my grammar/vocabulary mistakes considering that English isn't my first language. I wrote this fiction while thinking of what might happen in 4x16 even if I know it will not happen this way. The scene was created refering to the stills and promos that we might have seen for this episode. Don't hesitate to give me any advice or comments... You can also tell me if you want me to continue this story or if I should just let the end as it is. Hope you will like it. xo xo

* * *

Here she was, Elena, lying in the middle of the road, waiting for a car to come, wainting for her meal to be served on a silver plate. It is the first time she has been doing this... Feeding on humans never was her thing, at least it didn't used to be, until that night... The night when her world fell appart, the night she realised that she had lost the only member of her family she had left, the night when she finally broke down and let the tears roll down her face... The tears wouldn't stop, and they probably would have never stoped if it hadn't been for Damon to tell her to turn it off. She had felt the switch before but she hadn't felt so tempted to turn it off than that night... Somehow Damon pulled her pain away and she could not blame him for that. God, she was thanksfull for that because for a long time she hadn't felt so free and relieved of all the pain and the misery of her life!

And right now all she wanted to do, she could do without any remorse or guilt. What she wanted to do was feed on someone, she wanted blood, eventhough she knew that she didn't need it.

She heard a car coming, her dinner party had arrived...

The car stoped two meters away from her and a young woman came rushing out of it and fell on her knees beside Elena.

" Miss are you okay ? Oh my god, are you hurt ?" she aked with a panicked voice.

" I'm alright, I'm just ...lost." Elena answered

" Then why are you lying on the road ? You could get hurt !" she said astonished.

" I was just trying to figure out what my life has became you know... My brother just died and I suppose I should feel something about it... Grief, sadness, hurt, anger, guilt ... But I can't, and it's better this way ! Life is so much easier when you don't care..."

" I'm sorry for your brother." She said not knowing what to answer. The last thing she wanted right now was pity ! Suddenly Elena was no longer lying on the ground but looking in her prey's eyes.

" Thanks, but I'm done with the chit-chat, what I want right now is this..."she whispered, as her fingers made their way down the neck of the young woman. "Don't say a word and I might try not kill you." She said, compelling her.

Elena almost reached the girl's artery when she stoped herself... This wasn't fun enough, something was missing, something that she had never wanted to do before. It was like a primal instinct, something that would spice up this game, she wanted to hunt, she wanted to chase this woman and see her resist. So she changed the rules...

" You know I told you not to say anything but that doesn't mean that you can't try to escape..." Elena said.

The woman who was now looking at her with horrified eyes finally found the strenght to move and run to reach her car. Before she could touch the handdle of her car'r door, she was pinned by Elena against it. Unable to move. Elena didn't hesitate and plunged her fangs in the stranger's neck, savouring the warm blood coming out of her artery... It felt good, actually it felt amazing ! Like this is what she was supposed to do from the beginning. Enjoying the sensation, she didn't feel the woman's pulse beginning to slow down, she wanted more, she needed more so she continued to drain her of her blood. But then she heard _his_ voice...

"Elena stop !" Damon said behind her with an alarmed voice. And yet she didn't care...She didn't felt the need to pull back. The sire-bond was broken. No feelings, no sire-bond. He couldn't do anything to stop her anymore. "Elena stop it right now !" He shout more angrily.

And suddenly something snapped in her... not because of his command but because she heard the woman's pulse fading away. So she stoped, because somehow she knew that she didn't want to kill her. Deep down she knew that this wasn't right.

While pulling away from the woman, she licked her lips for one last taste of the fresh blood.

" I didn't thought you of all people would be the person killing all my fun Damon..." she declared letting the woman fall into Damon's arms and walking away.

" Then show a little restrain !" he answered. She managed to send him a dark look of her own as an answer.

He gave her some of his blood and as she found back conciousness compelled her.

" You will forget everything you just heard and saw, you will get back in your car drive and drive home safely." The woman obliged, climbed back into her car and drove away.

Damon turn back on his feet only to see Elena lying on the road a few meters away from him.

" Seriously Elena ?!" he said bemused.

" Hello stranger" she answered smiling playfully to him while getting up on her feet. She wanted to play, and realising that this was the same situation as during the night they first met made the game quite funny.

" Hello yourself, do I know you ?" Damon asked, hoping that entering her game would prevent her from thinking of drainig anyone else of his blood... And he kind of liked this little game, thinking of the first time they actually met made him happy. Because back then she used to be happy but she used to have her family alive with her...

" Maybe, maybe not..." she said, getting closer to him so they were now facing each other.

" I'm Damon" he said, smirking.

" I'm Elena" she answered smiling.

" So Elena what are you doing here alone tonight in the middle of the road, it could be dangerous ?"

" Oh you know it's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here... And besides I'm not alone you're out here in the middle of nowhere too !"

" I just had a problem with my girlfriend you know, she run away from her party and almost killed someone..."

" And you don't want it ?" she asked grinning.

" No, I don't want that for you Elena ! Don't you realise that this is not you ?! This person that you are right now is not the Elena that I know, it's not the caring, forgiving, full of humanity and beautiful girl I know. Right now you are not the person I fell in love with !" he declared angrily and desperate.

" This is not how this conversation was supposed to end" she said, looking disapointed.

" Because I'm not the 'mysterious stranger who has all the answers' anymore, I'm Damon, I'm in love with you and right now you are not yourself anymore !... What do you want me to say ?! That I know what you want ? That you want a love that consumes you, passion, an adventure and a little danger ? Because I think that right now that's none of your priorities !" he answered.

Elena was confused, in the end no matter how hard you can try to turn if off, something always come back to the surface at some point, and here it was, her first real emotion of the night.

" You know, that night when we first met, you never answered my question when I asked you what you wanted from life and love..." she whispered.

" I guess I would have told you that I wanted the same,consuming love, passion, adventure, danger..." he declared. "But right now what I want is for you to feel Elena. I know how hard this is, I have been through this and I know how hard this is to turn it back on unless you find a good reason to... You were the reason I turned my humanity back on. You made me feel worth something, happy, alive... I had not felt like this for a long time and yet you showed me how good it could be to feel again. And despite all the guilt, the pain, the sadness and the hurt, there is a way through this, you just need to find the reason. I wouldn't want you to do anything that you would regret. If you had killed this woman tonight, I know that the real you would have never forgiven herself... So think about it, because one wether you want it or not you will feel again and you won't be able to shut it off because it will always be there underneath the surface, and that, that is your humanity." He knew that he had touched the sensitive point.

" I feel it, you know, the switch is there and every time I thinking about turning it back on all this pain is rushing at the surface and I don't think I could be able to handle it, it just hurts too much" she said. And eventhough she couldn't feel the pain. Sadness was written all over her face.

Damon felt the need to reasure her, she was not alone in this and she needed to know it. But every person on this planet would admit that her life was a complete mess right now. How did she survive so much loss and pain until the night she turned it off ?...

" You are the strongest woman I know Elena, I know you can do this, you just need some time and it's okay... Your friends and I will be there for you through this but you need to try and you need to stop acting like you did today because otherwise you might regret it afterwards..." Damon said.

" Okay, I will try." She whispered

" Thank you !" Damon said relieved and then he pulled her into a hug. He had miss this ! This physical contact between the two of them and the warm of her body. And he felt Elena relax against him after a few moments...

" Come on let's get back home before your drunk highschool friends blow my house down to the ground" he said smirking at her, trying to make fun of the fact that Elena had invited half her school at a party where she was not anymore ! She smiled, facing the irony of the situation.

Damon took her hand and started walking before her but she didn't make a move.

" Damon wait !" she said squeeking his hand so he would stop and look at her...

" What is it ?" he asked.

" Could you love me again even if I couldn't turn it back on ? Could you love me again even if I had no humanity ?" she asked whispering, as if she was afraid of the answer.

" Hey Elena I still do, and I always will... but your feelings are what makes you who you are ! I didn't fell in love with you because you might look like one of an old ex's of mine... I fell in love with you because you are generous, kind, smart, forgiving, selfless, strong and beautiful on the inside as much as on the outside. If I had not a chance at finding this woman again I would run away right now, but look, I'm still here with you. I know that the Elena that I love is still inside you, I can see her in your eyes, I just have to wait for her..." he declared.

Their faces where inches from each other's, they were both looking at each other's lips and at some point their eyes met...

" I love you Elena, I'm sorry I never got a chance to say it back but you need to kown that I do. And I will be waiting for you, always." Damon said.

" I love you too Damon, I know that, even if my feelings are in a blur right know, the sire-bond is broken so it means that what I'm feeling for you is true... So one day I will come back, and it will be for you..."

They couldn't resist it anymore and leaned into each other as their lips met into a long and tender kiss full of passion and promises.

Maybe she wasn't suppose to be able to feel right now, but somehow, the love she could feel in this kiss reached her heart. Damon could see in her eyes that one day she would be coming back for him and that's all that mattered for right now ...


End file.
